Cryptid Physiology
The power to use the abilities of cryptids. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called * Cryptic Mimicry/Physiology * Cryptid Mimicry * Fable Mimicry/Physiology * Fairy Tail Mimicry/Physiology * Folktale Mimicry/Physiology * Legendary Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into cryptids from stories, fables and folklore, with all the abilities, powers and traits included. Note that for the purposes of this page, cryptids are defined as beings that are fictional, but that aren't mythical i.e. not part of an established mythology. In practical terms this means that they are usually relatively contemporary and often have a very defined place and time of origin. Applications * Gain the form of beings from fables. * Possess any of the special abilities of a particular cryptid. Variations Humanoid Cryptids * Bogeyman Physiology * Clown Physiology * Doll Physiology * Fish People Physiology * Flatwoods Monster Physiology * Folklore Entity Physiology * Golem Physiology * Gremlin Physiology * Holiday Entity Physiology * Homunculus Physiology * Jack Frost Physiology * Krampus Physiology * Mothman Physiology * Ningen Physiology * Orang Minyak Physiology * Orc Physiology * Popobawa Physiology * Scarecrow Physiology ** Jack O'Lantern Physiology * Slender Man Physiology * Sylph Physiology * Toy Physiology * Vaewolf Physiology Non-humanoid Cryptids * Bandersnatch Physiology * Cactus Cat Physiology * Cheshire Cat Physiology * Chupacabra Physiology * Hidebehind Physiology * Inanimate Object Physiology * Jabberwock Physiology * Jersey Devil Physiology * Lake Monster Physiology * Monster Physiology ** Giant Monster Physiology * Salamander Physiology * Will-O'-The-Wisp Physiology See also: * Alien Physiology * Holiday Entity Physiology * List of cryptids, List of legendary creatures and List of legendary creatures by type. Associations * Mythic Physiology * Mythical Bestiary Limitations * May gain the weaknesses of the particular cryptid(s). Known Users See Also: Our Cryptids Are More Mysterious. * Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) * Kon (Bleach) * Cryptids (Folklore/Mythology) * Various characters (Marchen Awakens Romance) * Zazie Rainyday (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) * Basil Hawkins (One Piece) * Break (Pandora Hearts) * Rozen Dolls (Rozen Maiden) * Cryptids (Secret Saturdays) * Lord Pumpkin (The Ultraverse) * Squonk (Winx Club) * Fables (The Wolf Among Us) Gallery File:Snallygaster_1.jpg|Snallygaster (American Folklore) Argopelter.jpg|Argopelter (American Folklore) Axhandle_hound.jpg|Axehandle Hound (American Folklore) Ball-tailed cat.jpeg|Ball-Tailed Cat (American Folklore) Cactus Cat.jpg|Cactus Cat (American Folklore) Fur-bearing trout.jpg|Fur-Bearing Trout (American Folklore) Glawackus.png|Glawackus (American Folklore) Hidebehind.jpg|Hidebehind (American Folklore) Hodag.jpg|Hodag (American Folklore) Jackalope.jpg|Jackalope (American Folklore) Jersey Devil.gif|Jersey Devil (American Folklore) sidehillgouger.jpg|Sidehill Gouger (American Folklore) Myakka_skunk_ape_1.png|Skunk Ape (American Folklore) splintercat.jpg|Splintercat (American Folklore) The_Squonk_by_Loneanimator.jpg|Squonk (American Folklore) Teakettler.jpg|Teakettler (American Folklore) Wampus Cat_Worth1000.jpg|Wampus Cat (American Folklore) Hidebehind Gravityfalls.png|Hidebehind (Gravity Falls) Jersey Devil_Fables.png|Jersey Devil (A Wolf Among Us) File:Wolpertinger.jpg|Wolpertinger (Bavarian Folklore) Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a doll brought to life with dark magic. He is one of the Chess Pieces Zodiac Knights and the 12th strongest. Magical Roe.png|Magical Roe (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a clown with magical abilities. He serves as a Knight in the Chess Pieces where he is the 8th strongest. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries